


His Stray Cat

by chibixkadaj



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibixkadaj/pseuds/chibixkadaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not a gang but a family-- After collecting his ragtag little crew Hakyeon stumbles across his very own stray under a bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Stray Cat

Unlike the others, Hakyeon had actually left by choice. His parents, no matter how sweet and supportive they’d tried to be, just couldn’t manage to take care of him and his sister at once. He doesn’t blame them. When his oldest brother way born his family was very comfortable; and when his oldest sister came along Hakyeon’s father found himself coming into a large sum of money and a seemingly secure position within his company. Their decline in wealth started before Hakyeon, himself, was born and carried through until he finally made the decision to set out on his own. He hadn’t wanted to burden them any longer; he doesn’t want to burden them now. His sister has big dreams of going to medical school, she’ll bring back comfort to their family. Hakyeon has big dreams too but… Hakyeon just wants to dance. And he wasn’t going to make his parents suffer more because of it.

Hakyeon left home at thirteen and though the streets weren’t welcoming he managed to make his way through. He found his beds in the subway stations and his meals at the ends of a restaurant’s closing time. Sometimes he’d be chased away by angry shop owners or stern faced policemen; but despite it all Hakyeon would always smile. A warm, genuine smile that would greet the ahjummas of the area and accompany every decline to offered money or shelter. Hakyeon wanted to make it on his own and not through handouts. 

At fifteen he stumbles across Wonshik- short haired and sharp eyed, the younger male was backed into a corner and surrounded by three men who worked at the produce store nearby. Wonshik looked ready to fight ‘til his last breath over a loaf of bread, his eyes cold and narrow as he brandished a pocketknife threateningly in front of him. Between the cracking of knuckles and the heavy laughter of the three men, Hakyeon caught something more important; there was fear in the boy’s eyes, and a shakiness to his breath. It pained Hakyeon to see someone so young and so like him about to get the life beaten out of him. “Wait!” He called, stepping towards the group as they made their first move towards Wonshik. “How much was it? I’ll pay.” Hakyeon didn’t have much on him, but the ₩6,000 seemed to satisfy them enough to back off. Once they’re out of earshot Hakyeon smiles that same sweet smile to Wonshik and says, “You can’t steal in the middle of the day! Wait until it’s later and the ahjussis are working,” almost like a mom scolding a child. “I’m Cha Hakyeon by the way.” Wonshik is tentative to take the hand that’s outstretched to him. 

“I didn’t need your help Cha Hakyeon,” he says coldly, turning away from Hakyeon. 

“I know,” he says back lightly. Hakyeon isn’t one to fight for pride; he’d just rather see people safe, help them quietly if he can. “I did it because I’m hungry too,” cheekily, he grabs the loaf of bread from Wonshik’s hands and breaks off a small chunk. By the time Wonshik has figured out what sounds to make in protest the little bit of loaf has already found its way into Hakyeon’s mouth and he grins broadly after he’s swallowed. “I paid for it, so I get to eat some of it. The rest is yours~” 

Somehow, between the silent gratitude he’s unwilling to acknowledge and the sheer exasperation at the warm, smiley older teen who helped him buy bread, Wonshik ends up sticking by Hakyeon’s side. They work together, finding coverage in rainstorms and safe places to steal food. They made a good team.  
And it’s not long before they’re little crew expands.

Hakyeon’s 17th birthday has just passed and he’s happy to have celebrated it with his crew. There’re five of them- Wonshik, Jaehwan, Hongbin, Sanghyuk, and of course Hakyeon at the head. Sometimes they joke and call him their leader and though he denies it, there’s a part of Hakyeon that definitely loves the title. He never imagined putting together his own “gang”—but to be honest they’re not a gang to him. They’re a family. A group of people who came together and managed to help each other. Jaehwan had saved the two when they inadvertently wandered into another gang’s turf; Hongbin had attempted to steal from them but after some quick verbal reprimanding by Wonshik and Hakyeon with his ever-powerful neck chops he joined in to “make it up to them”; and Sanghyuk they took in after his aunt had thrown him out on the street. Each member had their own stories, but more importantly they had their own drive to carry themselves and the others forward. If they were to make it then they’d make it together. It was a bit of a ragtag group, but Hakyeon loved them more than anything. 

He’s just started a new job. It’s not much, but it at least allows him to bring in a little bit of money to keep his dongsaengs fed. He wants to do more for them, but being the optimist he is he knows that even if it doesn’t happen now good things will come soon. Good things always come soon. After locking the bike up behind the restaurant he bows farewell to the shop owners and makes his way back. They’d offered to put him up for the night as monsoon season has just started but Hakyeon declines graciously. He’d rather be rained on than leave the other four out in the cold. He makes it about halfway through his walk home when the skies open up and the rain pours in buckets down over his head. He doesn’t normally mind the rain but the winds start making it hard to see and he realizes that he can’t make it back in this. Somehow, though, dark eyes spot bridge a little ways ahead and he rushes over as quickly as he can to take shelter. He’s panting a little, not because he’s out of shape but running against the wind really does take it out of him. Leaning back against the cool metal he slides down the floor…and realizes he’s not the only one there.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry!” Hakyeon jumps to his feet, hands up defensively, innocently, as he turned to the person he’d just sat on. The other man’s long, black hair hides his face and the dark clothes make him seem like no more than a shadow—it’s no wonder Hakyeon didn’t see him! 

“It’s fine.” The voice is so delicate that if the wind hadn’t carried the words to Hakyeon’s ear he’s sure they would’ve fallen to the ground and shattered like glass. He doesn’t look up to meet Hakyeon’s eyes so Hakyeon squats down and twists his body to look at the mysterious man’s face. “Do you mind if I stay here until the storm dies down a bit?” The other nods once and it’s such a slight action that Hakyeon isn’t sure if it actually happened or if he imagined it. “I’m Cha Hakyeon by the way,” he smiles brightly and holds his hand out but the stranger doesn’t move. “And you are?” He presses further. Silence settled between them, Hakyeon’s hand still outstretched in greeting and his body twisted to see the other’s face. Finally he receives a soft, “Jung Taekwoon,” in reply. 

“Taekwoonie~ It’s nice to meet you.” 

They sit almost entirely in silence for the duration of the storm. Here and there Hakyeon tries to get more conversation out of Taekwoon but to no avail. As the rain dies down Hakyeon gets to his feet and turns, expecting Taekwoon to have done the same…but he’s still sitting there, legs crossed and eyes low just like he was when Hakyeon first came here for shelter. 

“Are you not leaving?” He asks, curious and concerned. Taekwoon just shakes his head once. “What, why not?” 

There’s no reply for a moment and then a soft, “This is my home,” leaves the thin bow lips. 

“This?” Hakyeon asks louder than he meant to. “Taekwoonie this is no place for someone to live! You should come back with me.” In reality Hakyeon’s place isn’t that much better than a bridge, but it has more walls and more coverage. Finally Taekwoon looks up and his dark eyes meet Hakyeon’s. He’s focused as if he’s looking for the lie in Hakyeon’s face, but all he’s met with is a smile that pleads for him to join. He refuses still and in the end Hakyeon leaves. But he returns the next night, and every night after on his way back from work until finally Taekwoon concedes. 

“Home” is hidden away in an alcove of a few abandoned buildings. Curtains separate it from its surroundings and a patio from one of the upper floors provides them with a ceiling. Littered around the place are pillows and sheets and a small pit in the corner for a fire. Taekwoon walks hesitantly. He’s not sure if he agreed to come because he wanted to leave his space or because he was tired of Hakyeon’s constant pressuring; but no matter he’s still here. It’s awkward and nerve-wracking to say the least. The rest of Hakyeon’s friends greet Taekwoon warmly though it’s a little overbearing. They’re all so smiley and eager and energized but even all of them combined can’t match up to the warmth that beams off Hakyeon’s face every time he grins.

“Taekwoon we’ve heard so much about you,” Jaehwan speaks first, shaking his hand and bowing to him.  
“Yeah, Hakyeon-hyung won’t shut up about you,” Sanghyuk chuckles while rolling his eyes. His comment is met with a light chop to his throat from Hakyeon who laughs in his own right. “That’s not true don’t listen to him.” Taekwoon is silent as he watches them interact with each other and then attempt to interact with him. The five of them are so much to handle, between the laughter and the neck chops and picking on each other; and yet he can’t help the little tug on the corner of his lips. Maybe Taekwoon will stay a little while…there’d be no harm right?

One day Taekwoon’s sitting around with a book Wonshik had swiped from a library and never given back (despite his best efforts Hakyeon was never able to get him to stop stealing all together) when Hakyeon comes up behinds him and runs his hands through his long black hair. “Taekwoonie it’s so long, do you ever think about cutting it?” Taekwoon is too startled by the action to answer. First he jumps and contemplates pulling away, but the more Hakyeon’s fingers move through his hair the more relaxed he becomes. Soon he’s leaning back against Hakyeon’s chest and his eyes are drooping as if he’s going to fall asleep. Hakyeon laughs gently under his breath. “Are you sleepy?” He asks, continuing the action. Taekwoon doesn’t say anything and for a few minutes they remain like that-- Taekwoon silently leaning against Hakyeon with his eyes shut and Hakyeon humming as he runs his fingers through the long hair. “You remind me of a cat,” Hakyeon muses after a while, taking his hands back from the other’s hair, “Jung Taekwoonie- our stray cat. I like that.” Taekwoon doesn’t say anything but he likes that too. 

Finally Hakyeon convinces him to let Hongbin style his hair. “See, it looks much better now that it’s out of your face.” The younger male says cheerfully as he holds up a broken piece of mirror in front of his “client”. The male hardly recognizes himself without the drapes of black hair hiding his face. He’s a lot more exposed now. Hongbin cleans up as best he can and runs his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair once. “So soft! I see why Hyung like this.” Taekwoon pulls away from his fingers though. Even if he’s their stray cat only Hakyeon allowed to touch him as such. “I guess you really are like a stray,” Hongbin’s smiling though he’s a little bit sad that he doesn’t get to do the same things Hakyeon does, “only responding to the owner who found you. You’re his stray cat.” Taekwoon gets called that a lot, actually, from everyone in the group. Usually he’ll just look up in reply and smirk when he’s called; except when Hakyeon does it he’s all ears. There’s just something that compels him to listen to everything Hakyeon has to say to him. The feeling is most definitely mutual. 

With his hair properly cut Hakyeon starts urging Taekwoon to get a job. He thinks it’ll be good for the other, something to do besides reading the same book over and over and practically babysitting Sanghyuk. “Wonshik and Hongbin have also found jobs, so it’s your turn too Taekwoonie~” Taekwoon is more nervous to find work than he had been to join Hakyeon. And he had been really nervous to follow Hakyeon back that night. But if Hakyeon says it’s what he should do he isn’t going to refuse. Not after Hakyeon has taken him into his home with his family, not after the way he always says such bright and encouraging things, or how he tries to pick him up when Taekwoon isn’t even sad—just being quiet. Hakyeon works so hard for the whole group and Taekwoon doesn’t want to see him do it alone anymore. “I’ll look tomorrow,” he says with a small smile. Hakyeon beams back. The words fall directly on his ears now and he doesn’t even need to lean in to hear Taekwoon’s tiny voice anymore. “Amazing! I’ll help you as best I can.” 

Taekwoon’s search isn’t easy, though, and while he’s looking Wonshik ends up losing his own job after getting into a fight with another employee.

“But he tried to steal my tips!”

“That doesn’t mean you punch him, Wonshikie!” Hakyeon’s tone is harsh but his face soon softens into sympathy and he pats Wonshik’s shoulder gently, “I know you meant well… You’ll find something soon.” Hakeyon’s forever supportive but Taekwoon sees the little bit of worry behind his bright eyes. He wants to help but the only way he can think of doing so is pouring more dedication to his own search. 

Hakyeon soon starts coming back later and later, having found another part-time gig to make up for what they’ve lost. He does so subtly so he doesn’t worry the younger members, especially Wonshik, but Taekwoon noticed right away. “I’m sorry,” he says softly, catching Hakyeon just as he’s returned. Everyone else is asleep. Hakyeon tilts his head on confusion, “Sorry for what Taekwoonie?” 

“I still don’t have a job and you’re working so hard.”

Hakyeon waves his hand in front of his face and shakes his head, “but you’re trying and that’s all I can ask.”

It’s not enough, though. Taekwoon would vocalize it but he already knows what sort of dismissing response and sweet smile Hakyeon will give him in response. Yet as the silence continues between them Hakyeon’s normally sure of himself posture starts to slacken and his eyes break away. He’s looking at their feet as he says, “It’s really fine, Taekwoon. I’m tired but I’m always tired. I just want you guys to be comfortable and happy.”

“What makes you happy, Hakyeon?” The words slip past his lips before he’s really thinking about them and Hakyeon looks just as confused by the sudden question as Taekwoon feels.

“Me happy?” He repeats, “Well you guys of course!”

Without a word Taekwoon sits down on one of the pillows and pulls another next to him, patting it to tell Hakyeon to join him. “I mean… what do you want to do? Besides take care of us. Sanghyuk wants to be a scientist, Hongbin wants to model, Wonshik wants to be a fighter, Jaehwan wants to sing…what do you want to do?” 

“I want to dance.” He says it quicker than he means to and his eyes go wide for a moment before he bites his bottom lip and turns away. “That’s why I left home… I couldn’t ask my parents to support me in something that might not support them later. I’m still so far away from the stage and I’m just getting older so I don’t know how it’ll go but…eventually I want to dance. And I want to have you and everyone else in the crowd watching me and cheering me on.” He breaths out a sad little laugh and shakes his head. “Hopefully one day.”

Taekwoon doesn’t know what to say at first. He’s never seen Hakyeon without his bright smile and eager eyes. This Hakyeon is new to him and all he wants to do is protect him and put that smile back on his lips. Tentatively he raises an arm and slings it around Hakyeon’s shoulders, pulling him into his chest. “I can already see you on that stage. Soon.” Haykeon looks at Taekwoon’s always cool expression and smiles wider than he’s ever smiled before. “Oof!” Taekwoon is knocked back by the force of Hakyeon’s hug and he looks up at the older male now on top of him. “Thank you, Taekwoonie. Soon. You’re right! I’ll make you proud. Soon.” 

\---------

Taekwoon finally manages a small job at a small company and for the next few months he and Hakyeon find themselves only meeting in brief passing. Taekwoon gets up early to travel to the office while Hakyeon is still sleeping and by the time he returns Hakyeon is gone for most of the evening and well into the night. Hakyeon doesn’t like it. “You seem stressed,” Jaehwan points out one afternoon, “Is it because you don’t get to play with the cat as much?” He laughs at his not-really-a-joke and Hakyeon just shoots him a fake glare and a pout. “Don’t start with me…” He groans and shifts his position for the 10th time, his head now hanging off the pillow as he stares upwards. “I don’t get to see any of you as often now that Wonshik’s working again and Sanghyuk is attending exam prep classes at the community center.” He smiles and sits up, “I’m happy things are working out for us, I just miss everyone. But don’t tell~ I don’t want them to feel bad.” Jaehwan isn’t one to keep secrets well though and he passes the message on to Taekwoon when they meet up that night. “He misses you. Maybe the two of you should make some plans?” Plans? Taekwoon isn’t so sure he’s good at planning.

“Where are we going?” Hakyeon asks excitedly as he follows Taekwoon away from their home and down the dark streets. He’s practically bouncing behind Taekwoon and it’s both endearing and annoying. Taekwoon doesn’t reply to his pestering. “Why are we here?” Hakyeon’s face slows as he stared at the bridge he took shelter under—where they first met. Taekwoon continues his silence as he takes Hakyeon’s hand and leads him under it. A small blanket and a basket waits for them on the tiny bank; inside is a loaf of bread, some fruits, and a bottle of wine. “W-what is this?” Hakyeon stammers, taking in everything before him before he looks to Taekwoon. There are tears lining his eyes. “Is this for…us?” This time Taekwoon’s lips pull into a little smile and he nods once, bracing himself for the force of Hakyeon’s hug. They eat and drink for most of the night, talking in their usual way with Hakyeon spewing off stories from work or cute things their dongsaengs had done. Taekwoon doesn’t say much but he listens to everything and lets Hakyeon slump against him and play with his hair happily once the wine has taken over him.

“Taekwoonie~” He coos, twirling the dark hair around the finger. His arms are draped over Taekwoon’s broad shoulders and his lips are hardly an inch away from his ear, “Taekwoonie I’m so glad I met you here. I can’t imagine how it’d be without my stray cat.” Flushed cheeks nuzzle gently against Taekwoon’s and he lets out a contented sigh. “I love you.” Taekwon blinks, wondering if he’s heard the other correctly. Then without thinking he turns his head towards Hakyeon’s and captures his lips in a kiss, taking in their softness and the sweetness of the wine over Hakyeon’s already sweet taste. He doesn’t need to think about this. His response is quiet as he leans in close and says, “I love you too, Hakyeon.” 

Although they still can’t meet as often as they’d like, the two set up a date once every few weeks to steal away and spend time with each other under the bridge. Everyone else knows what they’re doing but the pseudo-secret-ness and specialness of the place excites Hakyeon and he constantly counts down the days until they can meet there again, even if they see each other in between their little getaways. This carries on for months and it’s the happiest Hakyeon has been in a long time. Everyone’s working, everyone’s becoming something they want to be, and he has Taekwoon to snuggle up with and forget about the world in. He gets off work early one night to meet Taekwoon, practically skipping towards their bridge. The plan was to get there early and surprise Taekwoon but to his own surprise Taekwoon is already there. And he doesn’t look happy. “Taekwoonie~” Hakyeon says excitedly, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “How are you?” 

Taekwoon hugs him back tightly. It’s more desperate than Hakyeon’s ever felt before. There’s no response to his initial greeting so Hakyeon presses a bit further, “Is everything alright?” 

“I got a promotion.” Taekwoon says but his eyes are low and his voice flat. 

“Wow! A promotion? Taekwoon that’s amazing, congratulation!” But Taekwoon doesn’t seem to be feeling the elation that’s taken over Hakyeon. Hakyeon picks up on the cues. “Is that…not good?”

“If I want the job I have to move. I can’t travel between work and here.” Hakyeon takes his arms from Taekwoon to look at him, to gauge how serious he’s being. But it’s Taekwoon. Taekwoon doesn’t joke with him like this. He throws his arms back around his lover and clings to him. He doesn’t know what to say so he just hold to him tighter and shakes his head. “You should go,” he repeats, trying to convince himself more than the other. “You should take it. This is a great opportunity for you. You should take it.” Taekwoon looks at Hakyeon as best he can, feeling the cloth on his shoulders start to dampen. He runs his hand over Hakyeon’s head, trying to sooth him…trying to get him to stop crying. “I-”

“Don’t say it Taekwoon.” Hakyeon has never cut him off before. He always listens to every word that spills from Taekwoon’s lips as if they’re rare gems. “Don’t not take this because of me. If you want it, go for it. You deserve it.” Fingers clutch tightly to the cloth of Taekwoon’s shirt and he’s buried his face in his shoulder as far as he can. Taekwoon slips his arms around the thin waist and tugs him impossibly closer. He lets Hakyeon say everything he needs to convince himself of whatever he wants until Hakyeon finally manages between his sobs, “I don’t want you to go…”

“I don’t want to go.” But in the end Taekwoon takes the position. He can’t live on the streets forever and Hakyeon should have one less person to worry about. “I’ll be back. Soon.” He smiles at Hakyeon who somehow manages to smile back brightly through his tears, “Soon.” Soon Taekwoon will have enough. Soon he’ll buy them all a real house and give them all the opportunities that they should’ve had years before. Soon he’ll make it so Hakyeon doesn’t have to work three jobs. Soon he’ll take care of him, take all of his worries away. Soon. 

\---------

Taekwoon had promised to visit as often as possible, but it’s been five months and he stills hasn’t made it back. His work keeps him busy at all hours of the day and more often than not he’s sleeping on the couch in his office rather than returning to his small, business sponsored apartment. This is the first time in years that Taekwoon’s had a real roof over his head and a bed to lie in and to be perfectly honest he doesn’t think he likes it as much as the patio and the pillow covered floor. But it’s not about the setup of the house, it’s about the people living there and Taekwoon misses them so much.

It’s late one night, now half a year after Taekwoon moved to start his new job, when he finally makes the hour and a half trek back towards his old home. There’s work in the morning but he’ll suffer through the lack of sleep if it means visiting them again. It amazes him how much he’s become accustomed to the niceness of the city. His eyes take in the decrepit buildings tagged over and over depending on which gang earned control of the territory, the rocky and uneven streets, the constant sight of people rummaging through trashcans and dumpsters as the train passes. It’s not something to miss. It’s too rough, too angry, and too…dangerous for someone as gentle as loving as Hakyeon. The more Taekwoon takes it in the more he wants to get the others out.

“Taekwoonie!” Jaehwan greets him excitedly, running up to the other and waving the other three behind him. They look him over, eyes taking in the nicely pressed suit and fingers taking in the shape of his gelled and styled hair. He’s filled out more too; in a healthy way that makes his face less sullen and his shoulders broader. Taekwoon is so different and yet somehow entirely the same. “Taekwoonie it’s great to see you.” He hasn’t heard that name is so long and it pulls a small smile on his bow lips; but it also doesn’t sound as right not coming from Hakyeon. Speaking of which… “Where is Hakyeon?” 

“He’s been working a lot recently…” Sanghyuk says as he folds his arms across his chest. 

“He goes away for days at a time now,” Wonshik continues, voice calm but Taekwoon can tell by the way he shifts his feet that he’s not happy about the words he’s saying. They’re used to Taekwoon’s quietness. Though they’re not as good at reading Taekwoon in the way Hakyeon had been they still know when to continue after the silence has grown strong. “We don’t know when he’ll be back.” Taekwoon nods and smiles at them, “Thanks. Are you busy?” Taekwoon stays in part to spend time with the others but also to wait out and see if he might be lucky enough to catch Hakyeon’s return. He isn’t. And as the light of day creeps over the horizon Taekwoon bids them farewell and makes the trek back up to the city for work. Dark eyes stare out the train window as the scenery changes before him and he wonders…just where out there is Hakyeon? 

He isn’t able to get back out to the slums to visit and his worry for Hakyeon grows each day. He hasn’t heard from anyone about him and he definitely hasn’t heard from him. He’s itching to get back but the work piles on higher and higher and even during downtime his coworkers are demanding his attention. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy spending his time with them, but his worry over Hakyeon is starting to dominate all of his thoughts and even in the most relaxing of activities he still can’t shake away the fear that something’s gone wrong. Taekwoon’s always been a bit of a pessimist…but even this is too much for him.

“You seem stressed,” his superior approaches him after the group’s finished yet another big project.  
“Take a load off, we finished the gig!”

Taekwoon nods and laughs a little with them. It’s nice that they invite him out like this but he honestly just wants to go home. 

“Hey, why don’t we take him to the _club_? You haven’t been there yet, right Taekwoon?” He shakes his head and raises a questioning brow at them. “It’s fun, you’ll love it! We all do.” 

The club is on the outskirts of the city but still a little too far in to be considered in the slums. Red neon outlines the triple X’s that rest above the doorways and to Taekwoon’s surprise the people chained, blindfolded, and gagged in the window are actually people and not posters. Somehow there’s a line around the perimeter of this sleazy place that Taekwoon doesn’t understand; but they skip the line and make their way inside with the flash of a grin and a wink from the bouncer. The interior is designed with every red velvet plush couch angled towards the small stage. Chains drape down around it like curtains and there are poles on each end. It’s the perfect cross between a strip club and a sex dungeon. Taekwoon already hates it here. 

It’s an hour and a bottle and a half of soju later and Taekwoon’s coworkers are pleasantly drunk off their asses. They’re howling at the topless women, catcalling crude things and moving their fingers to air-fondle their breasts. But apparently they’re not the stars of the show. “Just you wait, Taekwoon~ He’s a real treat.” Taekwoon glances sideways and takes a sip from his second “shot” of the evening. “Look! Look he’s here, look he’s out! Wooooooooo boy!” 

Taekwoon looks back just in time to nearly choke on his drink. It’s a joke. It has to be a joke. Or maybe his fears manifesting themselves in front of him. A hallucination. It’s not real though. It can’t be real.

He’s on his knees in front in the middle of the stage, eyes hidden behind a satiny purple blindfold that stands out sharply against his red hair. His shorts cover next to nothing and there’s a collar on him that looks too tight by the way he’s moving and stretching his neck. There are two men at his side and one behind him, raising his arms to uncuff him from the poles as a sultry beat croons throughout the club. Slowly, the lithe body starts to sway side to side in time with the beat. He rolls his shoulders back and lifts his legs, wrapping himself around the poles and reaching out into the audience despite his lack of eyesight. The performance is too classic in Taekwoon’s mind to be shown in a place like this. It’s beautiful and commanding. Everything Hakyeon ever wanted to put into a performance. But when Hakyeon had said he wanted to dance, Taekwoon knew he didn’t mean like this. 

He pales at the spectacle, not wanting to look but fearing that if he took his eyes away someone else would swoop in and snatch Hakyeon away from him. “Isn’t he lovely?” The smell of alcohol wafting towards his nose is only slightly more sickening than the cruel way the words drip with laughter from his coworker’s lips. “I love watching him. The way he moves just makes me wonder what he’s like when-” 

Taekwoon’s impulsiveness takes over and he pushes him away. “Stop.”

“Don’t get so testy, you know if you wanted to you could have a shot with him too.”

“That’s right. Sometimes when the owner’s feeling generous he lets us customers buy the dancers for a night.” 

“Well how much is he?” His voice is low and his coworkers haven’t attuned their years to accommodate it even though it’s been over six months. 

“What was that, Taekwooni-”

“I said how much is he?!” Taekwoon’s fist slams down on the table causing the other men to jump. 

“Uhm… I think it’s…” Taekwoon’s eyes narrow, Hakyeon isn’t an ‘it,’ “about ₩210,000.” The second the number leaves his lips Taekwoon is already walking quickly from the table and to the tattooed man in the corner. “Give him to me.”

“I don’t know, he’s pretty popular. I’m not sure I want to-” Taekwoon doesn’t have the patience for this and he grabs the man’s collar roughly. “I was told he’s ₩210,000,” he reaches into his pocket and shoves all that he has roughly against his chest. “Take it and I’ll get the rest to you later. He’s mine now.”

Hakyeon’s just stepped off the stage, still blinded, when he feels a hand wrap around his wrist. His first reaction is to pull away but the last time he did so the owner had punished him. Instead he follows without a word. Different owners each night isn’t new to Hakyeon anymore; it’s a lot easier to find a quiet headspace and just go with it now. But they travel further than the backrooms or the hotels just down the street. They keep travelling and Hakyeon’s shoeless feet are starting to get cut up from the pavement when he finally decides to wrench his arm free and protest what’s happening. “Just where are you taking me?!” He snaps. It’s hard to seem threatening when you’re wearing next to nothing and even the darkness of the night can’t cover all the still-healing love marks on your body, but Hakyeon tries his best as he fumbles with the knot of his blindfold. “There are rules in this club and if you can’t follow them then I’ll…” His voice trails off as dark eyes settle on the man who’d, after all these months, only come to exist in his dreams. “J- Jung Taekwoon…Taekwoonie…?” 

Hakyeon’s frozen but Taekwoon doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the other and hold him as tightly as he can against his chest. Hakyeon is thinner than he remembers and he curses himself for leaving. “Taekwoonie what are you doing here…?” There’s the familiar feel of warmth against his shoulders—Hakyeon’s soft, silent tears, just like the last time the embraced like this. “I’ve missed you,” he says back. It’s not an answer but it does more for the both of them than Taekwoon explaining would. “Come with me.” He sheds himself of his suit jacket and wraps it gently around Hakyeon before taking him by the hand and leading him down the streets. He’d always wanted to show Hakyeon his apartment… he always wanted Hakyeon to become part of his apartment, but not like this. Hakyeon’s eyes widen as they enter and he smiles brightly despite where he’s just come from. “This place is yours?” He asks incredulously, finally taking in how Taekwoon looks in the light. Suddenly the smile drops from his lips and thin fingers find themselves clutching to the fringes of Taekwoon’s jacket so Hakyeon can hide himself—hide what he’s become. He’s not worthy of being in front of this man like this. Taekwoon has become so much...and Hakyeon so little. 

“I shouldn’t be here,” he says hurriedly. He turns to walk away but Taekwoon catches him quickly and hugs him to his chest. “Don’t go.” 

“But I have to!” Taekwoon winces at how sharp Hakyeon’s voice is. “I don’t belong here like this…with you… I belong in that club now.” 

Taekwoon’s grip around him only tightens. “You can’t stay there.” 

“But I need to!”

It’s a fight Taekwoon knows he might lose if he approaches it the wrong way, so he chooses his words carefully. “Hakyeon just…stay. For me. Please.” 

Hakyeon falls silent for a while. He wants to question ‘You bought me, didn’t you?’ but the words are toxic and he knows it. Besides, no matter how much he wants to fight it there’s no denying that Taekwoon’s arms are exactly where he wants to be; and exactly where he’s wanted to be this whole time. 

It doesn’t take long for Hakyeon to warm back up to him and for Taekwoon to find out what caused him to take up this job. Sanghyuk test scores ranked him high enough for university but they’d spent too much on the tests to afford the cost of schooling. All the while an intentionally misplaced hand and a fight for self-respect had landed Wonshik in jail. Hakyeon didn’t blame him for it. He knew that if his boss tries to molest him in that way he’d probably fight, too, but the collective drained them of their funds. “It’s easy this way. The money’s fast and we’ve already registered Hyukkie for his first semester of classes.” He smiles but Taekwoon can see just how tired Hakyeon has become because of it. It’s been months since either event but the thought still exhausts him to no end. 

“You can’t stay there,” Taekwoon says again as he tightens his hold just the slightest bit more. “Please, I don’t want you there. None of them do.”

“There’s not much choice, though. I need the money.” Hakyeon isn’t fighting the same way he had when they’d first arrived at Taekwoon’s apartment. Instead of tense and fearful, his voice is just solemn. He wants to agree, Taekwoon can feel that, but he doesn’t think he can. He finally pulls away from Hakyeon, dark eyes looking sympathetically towards him as he starts to speak again. “If it’s about money then-”

“Wow, my little stray kitty is all cleaned up now.” Hakyeon says with a smile as he reaches out to brush Taekwoon’s hair back. It’s so stiff under the amount of gel but if reaches towards the root it’s just as soft as he remembers it. Taekwoon takes him back into his arms as Hakyeon continues, “Look at you…I bet you’ve found a nice new owner too huh? You’re not a stray anymore.” Taekwoon leans forward and presses his lips to Hakyeon’s skin, kissing the bruises on his neck and the scratches on his collarbone while Hakyeon’s fingers clench on the shoulders of his finely pressed white shirt. He wants to push him away but he only keeps Taekwoon in place. 

Hakyeon babbles on for as long as the words come to him, talking about everything Taekwoon has become in awe and admiration and Taekwoon continues to kiss the marked skin with all the gentleness in the world. Finally a slender finger falls to Hakyeon’s lips, shushing him as Taekwoon leans for a kiss that he’s waited far too many months for. Hakyeon pushes back desperately, pressing their chests together and letting his arms slide around the broad shoulders to pull them both impossibly closer. “I wish I didn’t let you go,” he whispers. It’s a selfish thought but Hakyeon can’t help it since it’s true. “If I could go back I wouldn’t let you go.”

“I won’t let you go.” Taekwoon cuts in, resting his face in the crook of Hakyeon’s neck. “I won’t let you go back there. You’ll move here with me, all of you. Soon.”

\---------

Soon comes a lot faster because Taekwoon makes it so. He sells his one bedroom and with his savings moves all six of them into a three bedroom that sits nicely between the slums they all grew up in and the pristine city that Taekwoon finds stifling. He quits his office job on the same day that Hakyeon leaves the club and though the lack of income hurts them for a few months it isn’t long before they’ve found a way to make it up through various odd jobs here and there. Once again they find themselves in a pattern of just missing each other, but Taekwoon still gets to fall asleep to the soothing sounds of Hakyeon breathing and Hakyeon wakes up every day to a serene look on Taekwoon’s face as he rests. Even this is perfect for the both of them. 

Not too long after Sanghyuk’s efforts in school earn him a scholarship to study abroad. Hakyeon’s like a mother in the way he’s fretting over Hyukkie’s packing and all but sobs on the train ride to the airport. It’ll only be for three months but he misses his baby already. Hongbin fills in for a sick model during fashion week and gets scouted by a company and Jaehwan’s audition tape to an agency gets picked up eagerly. Wonshik takes his feisty behavior and turns it into an apprenticeship at a traditional martial arts dojang and it’s not too long until he’s training children in the ways of courtesy, perseverance, and self-control. Things have finally fallen into place and Hakyeon couldn’t be happier, even if his own goals are no more than dreams in the distance. 

He comes back home early from work and catches Taekwoon getting ready as he flops on the couch. Taekwoon smiles at him and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. “You’re going to be late if you keep that up, Taekwoonie,” Hakyeon teases as he cups the other’s cheeks in his hands and kisses him deeply. “There’s something here for you.” Taekwoon is as to the point as always, but the smile on his lips tells Hakyeon all he needs to know about how happy Taekwoon is to see him. He tilts his head, his grin faltering in confusion, before he grabs the envelope. “What could this be…?” A thin finger slides under the flap and he tears it carefully so he doesn’t accidentally break the letter. Dark eyes widen as they scan over each word and he reads it over a few more times just to make sure what he’s seeing is correct. Taekwoon notes the silence and comes up next to him, wrapping his arms loosely around Hakyeon’s shoulders. “It’s an invitation to audition at Seoul’s Academy of Dance,” Hakyeon says incredulously, looking to Taekwoon with the brightest eyes and an even brighter smile. “I didn’t even apply! How could this have happened?” Taekwoon knows. There had been enough time with Hakyeon away that submitting an application on his behalf had been easy. Hakyeon glances to the small television that Jaehwan has a bad habit of leaving on and laughs at the irony of the ballet performance KBS is airing. “I could be on that stage…”

“You will be on that stage,” Taekwoon says gently, kissing Hakyeon’s cheek as they watch the way the ballerina spins and arabesques, “soon.”


End file.
